Untouchable
by Texas-forever
Summary: Tim Riggins was a wreck, ever since Lyla left him. Until he meets Jessica Westbrook. Running from her past, she arrives at her uncle Eric's house, looking for solace. Can she fight her demons? And will badass fullback Tim be the one to help her?
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis

Tim Riggins is screwed up. Ever since Lyla left him, he's been a wreck. Until he meets Jessica Westbrook.

Jessica was running from her past. Finding solace in the house of her uncle, Eric Taylor, she wants to start anew. But can she fight her demons enough to rejoin the world? And could bad ass fullback Tim be the one to help her?

*****************************************************************

It was raining. Heavily.

The girl jumped off the bus, dragging her huge duffel bag with her and pulled out a soaked piece of paper, with random lines drawn on it. She squinted at it in the fading light, trying to figure out what the map was indicating.

No luck.

Huffing out a breath, she looked around for a street name. Halewood.

Great.

The street she needed, according to the messed up lines, was a couple blocks over.

She started walking.

***************************************************************

Coach Eric Taylor looked up from watching the last football game and frowned at the door.

The insistent knock came again. Tami glanced over at him but made no move to answer it.

Probably one of his players.

For big guys they were really needy.

He paused the game and heaved himself up, it was still pretty early and he had time to review it.

Coach Taylor unlocked the door and stood staring at the small, drowned figure on his doorstep.

"I need somewhere to stay…..Uncle," a small, melodic voice spoke from beneath the hood. Coach Taylor barely heard his wife come up behind him as he continued to stare at the bruised face of his niece.

"Oh, honey." He gathered her into his arms and pulled her inside.

*********************************************************************

Tim sauntered down the hall, but he had his head down and his arm was strapped to his chest.

"Hey, Rigs, how's the arm?" someone called.

"Still attached," he answered without stopping. Girls giggled and blushed as he passed, the rally girls stroking his arm, or back, trying to hand him cookies and cakes.

He shrugged them off with a tight smile, annoyed at their constant fawning and really just in the mood to wallow. He was very hung-over and had a banging headache and just couldn't be bothered. He hated Lyla and he hated Jason, and he pretty much hated the entire world.

He smirked to himself, thinking over the game and relishing the ache in his muscles. Until someone walked into him.

Or he walked into them, given as the person was stationary.

"Jeez, do you not look when you walk? You weigh like, what? 200 pounds? You can't just step on people. You'll break them!"

"You finished?" he drawled, finally looking at the person he'd run down. His breath stopped as he looked down into deep indigo eyes.

The short girl in front of him huffed out a breath and nodded.

Jessica was glad she'd gotten to her uncles when she did. And she was glad that it had been in the middle of the holidays and there'd been time for the bruising to go down, and disappear. Now there was no trace of any attack. She looked normal. The guy who'd mowed into her was still talking.

"Good. 'Cause you're making me late." As he went to move by her, she did the strangest thing, had no control whatsoever, and put her hand on his arm, gripping his bicep.

"I'm Jessica Westbrook. You?"

"Tim Riggins."

She leaned close with a conspiratorial whisper.

"I'm being stalked by some crazy ass cheerleaders that for some reason really want to hurt me. Some sort of 'kill the new girl thing'. Walk me to class? Please. Or I'll have to hurt them." It was the truth. They'd been following her since she stepped foot in the school. Whispering together and sending her scathing glances. She really didn't want to be in trouble for fighting on her first day. She stared up at him from beneath her delicately framed glasses, trying her best to make her eyes sparkle and plead.

It always worked.

"Where to, little lady?" Tim was curious. This girl was beautiful. Shy, and in some way damaged. It was there in the way she held her body, shoulder slightly forward to protect from blows, hands fisted, spine straight, but her body huddled in. He couldn't help it.

He hooked her hand 'round his arm and waited for her response.

She frowned and pulled a piece of paper from her shoulder bag.

"English, room 14." He loved her soft, melodic voice and her million watt smile as she beamed up at him.

He nodded at her and gently tugged her forward in the direction of their English class. He held his head a little higher.

The feel of her hand, silky, soft, on his bare arm sent warm shivers through his body.

People threw them strange looks, but Jessica continued to ramble on with her bizarre, amusing stories, not paying any attention, no attention until Tyra planted herself in their path. Then her body tensed.

Jessica held her body in anticipation of a blow the minute the blonde stepped in front of them. The girl was fuming, and Jessica could guess why. It was the one thing that never failed to make a girl feral.

A guy.

Tim, in particular.

"Tyra?" He addressed the girl with some disdain, apparently she was a threat.

She felt his muscles tense beneath her hand a second before he went to pull her away, but before she could move with him, Tyra dragged her away by her free arm and wrenched, trying to dislocate her shoulder or elbow, really only succeeding in tearing a muscle and flinging her hard into an open locker.

She saw Tim restrain the girl, but as she winced in pain, she felt her lip curl up into a snarl as her bolts of pain ran through her arm.

Jessica launched her fist straight into Tyra's face, watching as blood spurted from the blonde's nose.

"What the fuck? Are you psychotic? You don't just push someone into a locker. That wrecked my arm and my back……so I wrecked your nose."

Jessica rolled her injured shoulder and winced, then blew on her knuckles.

She hated doing that, but she couldn't just take being hit anymore.

It was instinctive, now, to fight back.

Tim was trying so hard not to laugh. Tyra's face was hilarious, even covered in blood. It was about time someone knocked her down a peg or two.

Jessica was looking traumatised though. The minute Tyra had set in on her, she'd been waiting, ready to accept it. As though it was normal.

Tim felt for her.

He gathered her under his free arm and pulled her close, heading towards the English room.

"But…….what about Tyra? Don't I have to go to the office or something?" Her voice was quiet and she kept on looking over her shoulder as they walked.

"No, Tyra won't tell anyone that you beat her. I promise." He stroked her face and tucked her further under his arm, not knowing why he had to comfort her, just that he did.

He smiled at the feel of her soft curves against him and didn't release her until they reached the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that unfortunately I do not own any of the characters except Jessica and her parents, and a few friends I made up!! Unfortunately Tim belongs to someone else!!!**

**R & R please!!!**

Jessica jumped away from him the minute she was in full view of the class. She hated being stared at, even though for a while she'd really loved being next to Tim, despite the fact _everyone_ was staring. But now, she jerked forward and hurried over to the desk so the teacher could add her to his register.

Tim smiled slightly at her obvious feminine retreat and sauntered to the back, flopping gracefully into his seat. As the teacher signed her slip, he noticed that her eyes jumped around the room, on each face, more often than not, straying to his and lingering.

She looked scared, but her shoulders were thrown back in an effort to portray confidence. He only saw past it because he'd seen her terrified at the thought of a fight.

Deep down, she was vulnerable.

Jessica took a deep breath and faced the class, looking for a friendly face, a smile, _something_. The only available seat was at the back, and with her head down, no smiles were present, she tripped her way over bags to reach the empty desk.

_Oh god_, she thought, _I have to sit next to him, and I'm never going to survive if _**he **_smiles at me again. _But still she sat beside him, feigning nonchalance, pulled out her notebook and tried to concentrate on the teacher. It was Shakespeare and she'd already covered the topic. Whilst she wondered whether it would be okay to use her old essays for the assignment, her hand doodled funny little symbols on the corner of the page. Soon, her mind needed something else to muddle over, so it turned to her sexy neighbour. Tim presented her with a dilemma.

He was hot, kind and obviously popular.

She liked him. That never worked out well for her. Boys had never seen her as more than a friend and if she developed any kind of emotional attachment, more often than not, she got her heart ripped to shreds. But she'd sensed when Tyra had stood threateningly in front of them, that he was a fighter. He knew firsthand that if you didn't learn to fight back, you were dead. She could sympathise. Hell, she knew exactly how he felt. He had this bad boy, tough guy act down perfectly. She also knew something he didn't even realise himself.

Deep down, he was vulnerable.

Tim dismissed the teacher and Shakespeare, instead focusing on the long line of Jessica Westbrook's neck. The smooth, pale skin flowed down over her shoulders, her collarbone, down to a more than ample chest. That was as far as he could see. The top she wore was a peasant blouse type of thing, in a deep red that brought out highlights in her mahogany hair and set her porcelain skin off to perfection. It also had a deep, scooped neckline, which revealed the gentle swell of her breasts and a good deal of cleavage. Each time she shifted in her chair, they jiggled a little in the Wench's Bra and his eyes fixed to that spot over and over.

He was obsessed.

Dragging his gaze from her chest, he looked at her face. It was round, with a slightly protruding chin, a straight nose and those big, sapphire eyes of hers that had first captured his attention. Her cheeks were a rosy pink with a natural blush. She had a sheer powder foundation on, he guessed, since she wasn't tanned or orange and had no streaks that he could see. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and her lashes were, maybe, emphasised with mascara but still long and ebony. Her light make up just accentuated her features.

Her head turned towards him and he snapped his eyes back down to his work, pretending to write. He saw her frown, but then she put her hand up to answer a question and didn't look at him again. Perplexed by his attraction to her and the weird possessive streak he had going for her, he dropped his head to the table and plugged his earphones in.

Jessica wasn't really concentrating, but she'd answered all her questions correctly and finished her work in record time. The bell was about to go, she could tell, her classmates were getting excited, and she sat back and just watched everybody else scribbling away furiously in order to finish and not earn themselves a detention.

Her eyes strayed, as they usually did when she was bored, to the guy next to her. He had his head down on the table, eyes closed, perfect lips mouthing along to whatever song he was listening to. His foot tapped in time to the beat and a slight smile played along his lips. His bandaged arm was stretched out along the far edge of the desk, his other beneath his head. He looked adorable…….and so hot she could barely breathe.

Thankfully, the bell sounded out long and loud, and she covered her breathlessness with the busy motions that enabled her to bundle her things into her bag without dropping them. Then she stood, along with everyone else, and quickly exited.

She didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Vellace, Brooke, Galynsolo, ofloveandlust, Harlequin Jade, jjbroadway for the Black queen reviews and Branbran for the Untouchable review. **

**Please keep reviewing, criticism is welcome, and any ideas you might want in the story. Please don't flame my work.**

************************

Lunch was a strange experience.

As the new girl, Jessica had nowhere to sit and be accepted, though she was never really accepted anywhere so it wasn't too much of a surprise. She left her bag in her locker and made her way to the large cafeteria, hoping she had enough money to buy something.

Her stomach growled and she glanced down at it in frustration.

Walking through the double doors, Jessica had the feeling that all eyes were on her, though many looked away when she caught their curious eyes. The girls just glared, for the most part.

Getting food was easy. She had enough money for a sandwich, a bottle of water and a cupcake. Not great but it would quiet the snarling demon that seemed to inhabit her abdomen.

Now to find a table. As she looked around, no one seemed particularly welcoming, and she sighed, craning her neck in the hope that one table at least would be empty and she could sit down.

Bingo!

A table in the far corner was completely empty, no trays or dodgy food satins either. Almost skipping in happiness, she hastened towards it, the slim paperback in her back pocket tickling her ass.

Grinning, Jessica dropped her tray on the top and sat down, pulling the book out of her pocket and placing it next to her sandwich.

_That was lucky_, she thought as she bit into the sandwich.

_Eewww_! Grimacing, Jessica pulled a piece of lettuce out of her mouth and set it on the tray, then opened up the bread to find the green stuff squished into the tuna. Curling her lip in disgust, she started to methodically pick out the pieces of lettuce.

"You're at our table," A voice said rudely from her right. Jessica's head snapped up. She'd been so engrossed in freeing her tuna from the green grasp of the lettuce that she hadn't noticed that someone had approached. A strawberry blond guy stood glaring at her, looking kind of angry and a bit perplexed.

"I don't see your name on it," she said sweetly, batting her lashes.

"We always sit here," was the very rude reply.

"You're alone. Hence you're a you, not a we." He looked around as though only just realising he was in fact, stood by himself.

"Damn. Matt!" At his shout, a tall, lean, dark haired jerked upright, looking sheepish, from where he was leaning on a table, talking to Jessica's cousin Julie. Julie smiled, waved, gathered her stuff and stood, walking over, Matt following behind.

"Why didn't you sit with us? I didn't know you'd come in. I didn't see you." She plonked herself in the next chair.

The blond guy spluttered. "She stole our table, man. So uncool to be nice to her."

"Landry, she's my cousin. She's new. Be nice, or she'll cold-cock you!" Julie smiled at her cousin in time to see the brunette giggle and nod seriously. Jessica needed some laughter in her life. Matt shyly introduced himself, stuttering at the beautiful brunette and took a seat beside Julie. Landry scowled but sat down all the same.

"Hate lettuces don't you?" Said Matt conversationally, looking pointedly to the messed up pile of green leaves gathered on the tray. Jessica laughed and nodded.

"They creep me out. Too slimy." Everyone, even Landry had to laugh at that, also the expression of disgust as she said it was so horrified that it set them off as nothing else could. They moved onto safer subjects, football mainly, and Jessica felt relieved that she finally had friends of some sort.

Maybe school wouldn't be so bad.

**********************

The rest of the week passed with almost no contact with Tim. Sure, they had a few classes together but she never spoke to him again after that initial meeting.

She tried so hard no to look at him – most of the time unsuccessfully – and in return got nothing from him.

Or so she thought.

Tim couldn't understand the new girl's sudden aversion to him. She spoke only to ask for a sheet, or a pen, or a book. Other than that, she ignored him completely.

But he couldn't ignore her. He watched her every move, her every facial expression, heard her every word, laugh, the songs she sang under her breath.

He found that on Tuesdays and Thursdays she wore a different perfume to Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. A sweeter, vanilla-like scent that was both innocent and sexy.

Oh, so this was going well into the realms of stalker material but he felt this stupid urge to get to know her, to protect her.

The bell rang for the end of school and Tim sprinted to the locker rooms to change for practice. The big game tonight was an important one, and Coach Taylor was relying on everybody to be on top form.

He believed, today, that he could deliver.

*****************

"Jess, honey, are you ready to go to the game?" Tami yelled for her young niece and was rewarded with a muffled oath as the youngster rushed into the room, pulling on her jacket and stubbing her toe on the door before almost falling. Tami reached out a hand and steadied her.

"Ready!" The girl really was adorable, so excited, so beautiful, so damaged. Jessica smiled at her aunt and then finished pulling her jacket on. She smoothed down her top again, finger combed her curls until they spiralled and adjusted her belt.

"Nervous?" The girl usually fidgeted but this was unbelievable. She couldn't keep still.

Bless her heart; she nodded, biting her lip, her eyes unsure. "I haven't been around that many people since…." She trailed off. Tami nodded and hugged the girl close.

"You, honey, are beautiful. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I'm fat." Jessica cast her eyes down in shame.

"You're a woman. You're curvy just like you're supposed to be. You look so much better than you did when you arrived. I thought we were taking in a skeleton when you turned up. You're beautiful, ok?"She watched her niece nod slowly, still not believing but really trying to.

Julie came out of her bedroom and the three women climbed into the car and headed off to the game.

Standing in the crowd, Jessica watched the game. She felt so alive. Football was her passion, she loved it. Her strange ability to figure out plays that won, and correct plays that failed made her love the game more, but frustrated that she couldn't help. Only watch, analyse, correct and watch them play their own plays anyway.

"Smash passes to Riggins, Riggins has the ball, dodged two of those great burly blokes and YEAHHHHH!" the crowd went wild as the commentator described the game. A touchdown, that put them up 10 points. Jessica jumped on the spot, arms in the air, watching number 33 as he was hugged and patted to death by his team mates. Only then, when she saw the name above the number, did she realise who he was.

Tim Riggins. The guy she totally had the hots for.

He was her uncle's fullback.

Now she really couldn't be with him. It would be weird and she didn't want her uncle to hate her. If her own parents could hate her just for being born, then her uncle might easily hate her for dating a football player.

Not that Tim wanted to date her.

As she watched her uncle call the next play, she knew the instant she heard it that it wouldn't work. In her head she saw how it would play out, how the other team would block and how we wouldn't win. Panicked, Jessica sped from the stands and rushed to her uncle as he spoke to his quarterback. Quickly she gave him an alternate play, acknowledging Matt with a shocked smile and watched as her uncle thought over the play. Expecting a rebuttal, she flinched when he raised his hand. But he only hugged her, thanked her and put her play into motion.

Tim watched as Jessica ran from the bleachers and hurried over to the coach. When Coach Taylor raised his arm, the girl visibly flinched, but kept on talking rapidly. When the coach's face registered shock, he reached out and hugged the girl, then told Matt a completely different play. Matt frowned but nodded and moved away from the coach. As he came running back onto the field, the crowd went wild. With one last look at Jessica, waiting nervously next to the coach, he got into position and played his very best.

Jessica shot out of her seat when Tim was ploughed into the ground by three guys, but the ball got free and the Panthers took it home. Tim was still on the ground though, and Jessica waited with baited breath for him to get up. He did, moaning loudly. With a wince, and a glance up at her, he continued playing. She sat back down, her heart in her mouth.

**********************

They won by a long shot, the other team not up to challenging their superior plays.

Jessica waited by the side of the bleachers, for her uncle, hoping to catch him before he went into the locker room. The players ran passed, some ruffled her hair, others wolf whistled. When her uncle walked towards her, she expected anger and tripped over herself apologising. She was nearly in tears as he came up to her, so fast was she apologising and so worried about being hit. All he did was smile, thank her profusely and ask her to be at the next game, standing beside him.

Through her tears she smiled, nodded and walked away. Tim rounded the corner at the same time she did and they collided most painfully. She started apologising again but the gentle hand on her face stopped her. She blushed.

"How's your arm?" He shrugged and mumbled dislocated, grinning at her and watching her from under his lashes. His long hair was damp and hung over his face.

Slowly she reached up and brushed it from his face. Her breath stopped at the look in his eyes and she lowered her hand to her throat. He followed the movement with his eyes and then quickly glanced back at her face.

Tim wanted to kiss her. He had to kiss her.

Giving her time to move away and plainly letting his intentions be known, he lowered his head to hers.

Jessica closed the distance between them, her body pressed up against his, chest to well, stomach. He was so much taller than she was. Then his lips touched hers, air soft, a light brushing. She gasped into his mouth, tangled her hands, which had crept up to his shoulders, into his hair and pulled him closer; the kiss deepened.

Tim let his tongue trace the outline of her lips and then begged for entrance. She obliged, opening her mouth and stroking his tongue with hers. Lips brushed, tongues danced, hands wandered, teeth tugged. When they finally came up for air, they were both breathing heavily and didn't know what time it was. Only a few minutes had passed but they could hear the coach's footsteps approaching. Tim pushed her away slightly, wanting distance between her and the bottom half of his body so he could face the coach without a tent in his pants.

Jessica watched in a daze as he rearranged himself in his pants, then snapped her gaze back up to his face.

"Go, I'll see you tonight." With a nod, she kissed him again swiftly and then ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Nicole33 and Fleur27 for your reviews!! It will get steamier, and because Tim is soooo hot, it's going to be very steamy!! LOL!!**

**Enjoy!!**

Jessica sat on her bed chewing her lip, still tasting Tim on her lips and wanting more of him. But her stomach rebelled at just the thought of being with a guy, and she had to stay still and wait for the nausea to pass. When she felt better, she removed her jacket and shoes and lay down, fully dressed, on the bed. The others had already turned in for the night, but she'd walked around for a while after the game. Her aunt seemed to know something was wrong and so she was allowed to stay out as long as she had her phone with her. But now she was back and she was back to thinking.

She really wanted Tim, both physically and emotionally. No one had ever made her feel the way Tim did. And after that kiss……she hoped he wanted her too.

Deciding to sleep, she changed into an old t-shirt, completely forgetting about the fact that he said he would see her tonight. She left her underwear on but removed her bra and climbed under the covers. Pulling her wolf teddy close, Jessica curled up and tried to sleep.

Tim walked to the coach's house, not wanting to wake anyone with the sound of a car. He didn't know whether Jessica would be awake but he hoped she would let him in anyway.

He circled the house; there were no lights on.

He looked into each of the windows; Coach Taylor and his wife, Julie, bathroom….. Jessica. She was facing the window, her hair fanned out on the pillow, her hands clasping a small black wolf teddy. She was beautiful.

He knocked on the window. Once. Twice. The third time was harder and louder and she jerked upright, hair a mess, eyes sleepy and scared.

Then she saw him.

Jessica grinned and hopped out of bed, forcing the window open and sticking her head out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd come tonight didn't I? So here I am. Can I come in?" He pushed his hair out of his face and waited whilst she thought it over. Finally she nodded and stepped aside. He squeezed through the gap and dropped onto the floor. She giggled and helped him up. Then went all shy. He was here, in her room and she didn't know what to do. She had no experience in that area.

He wandered around her room, picking up her stuff and inspecting it, reading the blurbs on her books, peeking at her homework.

"Hey, no cheating," she playfully slapped his hand, smiling when he pouted and rubbed his hand as though it hurt.

"Awww, poor baby, want me to kiss it better?" He pouted some more and nodded. Biting her lip, Jessica took his hand and brushed her lips to the spot she slapped. He grinned at her and then pulled her close. She looked up at him, breathless and scared, her passed coming back in that moment to haunt her some more.

Tim felt her stiffen and dropped his hands from her, giving her space and just leaving his hands on her waist, at arms length.

"What's wrong?" She just shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes at the memories. He rubbed her hips through the t-shirt, and then tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. She looked away.

"I'm not a virgin," she breathed, still refusing to look at him. He laughed.

"I don't care." He frowned, confused when it made the tears flow faster.

"No, you don't understand. I'm a not a virgin in the sense I've had sex. But I'm a virgin in the sense that I have never done it willingly." She waited for that news to sink in.

"Have you told anyone?" His voice was hard, angry, controlled. The temperature went down in the room, she was sure.

"Only you, no one else would believe me, I don't think." Ashamed, she moved away from him and sat on the bed. She heard him pace, and then the bed dipped as he sat beside her. He took her hand into his.

"I will kill him for you," he looked dead in her eyes as he said it, something – love? – shining in his eyes. She looked away.

"Them."

"What?"

"You'll have to kill _them._" She released her breath and inched away from him as though she thought he would hurt her. Tim let that bit seep into his brain and it was confronted with a red haze. He was so angry, not at her but at whoever could abuse the beautiful, intelligent girl sat next to him. What had they done to her, to damage her so thoroughly? She was so scared of being hit, so nervous around people. It was a shame.

"Please tell me what happened." His voice was tight as he fought the need to hunt the bastards down and kill them. It was a long time until she answered. The tears in her voice were nearly his undoing.

"I was very young when it started; I think no more than five. My father would come home after work, drunk, he would abuse my mother until she passed out, and then one day, when she was unconscious and bruised, bleeding on the floor, he came for me. I was playing; he came upstairs and threw me down on the bed and…." She sobbed, "My mother died a few days later. After that, I had to work for my food, for permission to go to the bathroom; I had to pay my way to get anything. He beat me, he….abused me," she couldn't bring herself to say the r word, "and when I was a few years older he sold me to his friends. If I displeased them, I didn't eat. If I did nothing whilst they… I didn't eat. I was locked in a dark, freezing room, with no clothes on, always waiting for him to come home. Always dreading his arrival. I wanted to die so badly. He let me out for the first time in years four months ago and that was only because child services were coming to check on me as they did every two years. He told me to shower, dress and look happy. I played my part. I ate as much food as I could, and whilst he was talking to the lady in private, I packed the few things I had and jumped out the window. I ran and I didn't look back."

He sat at first in silence at the horror she described, but then, "Did no one know? Neighbours, family friends?"

"I think they knew something was wrong, but my father is a scary man, and they had no proof. They did nothing." She sat huddled in on herself. "I trained myself to fight, in the months before I came here, vowing to protect myself at any cost. No one can touch me now without my permission." She looked at him from red rimmed eyes.

"Don't tell anyone. He's miles away, they all are, please don't tell anyone. If this got out……" He shook his head and assured her he wouldn't then reached out a hand. She took it timidly and he kissed her palm. Jessica shivered, but not in fear. Her body tingled and warmed at the feel of him and she scooted closer.

"You still want me?" She was incredulous. He was gently trailing his fingers down the inside of her arm.

"Of course. You are strong and beautiful and I certainly don't think any less of you." He lowered his head so his forehead rested on hers and his eyes scorched her with their heat. She wet her lips and that was all the invitation he needed. Slowly he dipped his head lower and captured her lips with his own, gentle, eager, loving her with his mouth. His hands bunched in her thick, silky locks and the curls wrapped around his fingers holding him close. She fisted her hands in the material of his shirt, pulling it up so she could feel the smooth skin on his back and stroked the hard, defined muscles that resulted from the football training.

"Knowing everything that has happened to me, do you still want me like you did by the bleachers?" Tim nodded, and kissed her again, just to show her how much he wanted her. How could he not? After all she'd survived.

"I don't have any diseases or infections, I got tested, and the doctor said I was infertile due to the damage that was cause when I was so young." She didn't know why she was telling him this, but she thought he should know.

Tim smiled and kissed her again, licking the corners of her mouth until she let him in. She moaned and her hands pulled him closer.

"I have scars!" Tim pulled away at her outburst and just looked at her.

"Jessica, are you trying to tell me you don't want to do this? I will want you no matter what scars you have. It's good to know about the diseases. I don't have any either, but are you absolutely sure you want to do this with me? I want you badly, so I'm ready when you are, but we don't have to have sex." She bit her lip.

"I need you. Only you can drive away the marks they put on me. Only you can make me feel whole again. I know it sounds stupid but… I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you and you are the only person I want in this way, in any way."

"Ok then, Jessica. I'm all yours, baby."

"I don't know what to do." Tim laughed softly at her shy confession, and then stood up.

"I'm yours. Explore, do anything. I'll tell you if you hurt me." His eyes were so soft and so loving that she trusted him no to hurt her or humiliate her. "I love you." Those three words gave her the courage to stand up in front of him and explore.

She bit her lip again and Tim saw her little dimple, she slid her hands down his chest in an innocent exploration of his body. Tim struggled to breathe as he fought the urge to take her wildly. He would have to be gentle with her. Careful. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her.

"So strong," she whispered, running her hands over his chest. She pulled his t-shirt up until it bared his entire torso to her eager gaze. Tim stood perfectly still, afraid to move lest it frighten her. He would let her get used to him first.

"I like the way your skin looks. Can I touch it?"

"Baby, you may touch anything on me you like."

She smiled at that. "Really?"

He nodded.

She ran her hands over the hard planes of his muscles. Oh, the man felt good beneath her hands. He had a slight scar over his left nipple and she smoothed it with her fingertips.

Suddenly, she wanted to see all of him. She dropped his t-shirt and went for the button of his jeans. She ran her hands through his hair, delighting in the feel of it as she tasted the blissful heat of his mouth. Moaning, she surrendered all her weight to him and clung to his broad shoulders.

Jessica felt his hands roaming her back, pulling at the hem of her shirt. A shiver ran over her as she thought of what he was going to do to her tonight. She'd heard that sex could be pleasurable when you're with the right person.

Tim held his breath as her fingers flicked against his lower abdomen while she undid his button and fly. She hooked her thumbs in his boxers and pulled the whole lot down, exposing him to her.

Jessica swallowed at the sight of his swollen shaft nestled amongst the dark hairs. He was huge!

She'd never really seen one before. Always, when they'd come to her, her eyes were shut the entire time.

Quite curious, she moved her hand slowly to touch him. As soon as her fingers brushed his velvety tip, he hissed and jerked, arching towards her hand.

She pulled back. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, baby." He said raggedly. He took her hand into his and led it back to his shaft. She shivered at the velvety, hard feel of him in her hand as she curled her fingers around him. She stared, in awe of the pleasure on his face. Yes, she decided, she liked giving him pleasure. Liked the way he stared at her as though he wanted to devour her.

With his hand on hers, Tim showed her how to caress him. Jessica bit her lip at the power it gave her over him. She loved the way he felt in her hand. Emboldened by his pleased look, she ran her hand down to gently cup his sac. He growled and hissed, then took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply.

Jessica moaned at the taste of him as she gently kneaded him in her hand. He ran his hands through her hair, then back down to the hem of her shirt.

Her heart pounded in sweet expectation…..and a little bit of fear.

Jessica had tensed again and so he pulled her shirt from her slowly, watching her reaction. In a matter of heartbeats, her shirt was on the floor and she stood skin to skin with him, wearing only her panties. She trembled at the heat of his body so close to hers.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down. Then he eased himself on top of her.

In that moment, all the events of her past came rushing back to her, the guys on top, beating, pounding, hurting her so badly she couldn't move.

Tim froze. He watched the panic, fear and self loathing flicker across her face. He sighed and rolled off, covering himself with a sheet. She sobbed quietly and turned onto her side away from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." Over and over and over she chanted, crying, apologising, and thinking herself inadequate, defective. Tim spooned himself up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's ok," he crooned, "it's normal after what you've been through. We can work through it, baby. It's ok, it's ok, I promise. I'm not mad." Her crying slowed and then stopped. She wiped her eyes and then looked over her shoulder at him.

"Really?"

He nodded. She rolled over to face him. He smiled and ran his hand down her arm, just stroking her until she felt better. As they lay there, Tim realised just how fragile she was. Her body was, indeed, a mass of scars. But they didn't mar her perfection, they added to it. They were beautiful and so was she. They showed her strength, her survival.

Jessica rested her head on his chest as he covered them both with a sheet.

Eventually, they both drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my god! I can't believe I neglected Tim and Jessica for so long! So sorry!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

The sunlight streamed through curtains that were somehow open and Jessica groaned as it burned her corneas, rolling to shield her eyes. She buried her face into the crook of a muscular arm, then jerked back, shocked.

Tim stared up at her with a lazy, amused half smile on his face.

"You're not good in the mornings, huh?" She laughed a little and shook her head as the previous night came rushing back to her. Then she groaned again as her face heated with embarrassment.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I did that to you. I can't believe I left you like that!" And gestured with her hand towards his groin. He laughed and shook it off, but it was morning and_ it_ felt a need to make a repeat appearance. The sheet tented and Tim bunched it up at his crotch to cover himself, hoping he hadn't scared her.

But she sat there, her hair tumbling wildly around her body, naked from the waist up, staring at his groin and nibbling on her lip. She seemed to be contemplating something and a light came into her eyes seconds before she nodded decisively and scooted down the bed. He watched her warily as she moved to kneel between his legs.

"Uhh…Jess?" She didn't answer but tugged the sheet from his fingers and dragged it away until he was exposed to her curious eyes. He hardened even more and Jessica felt a surge of confidence at the obvious power she had over him. She smiled and licked her lips before bending her head closer.

She parted her lips and moved to take the tip of him into her mouth but then pulled back and tried a different angle. Once again she got the tip of him almost in before pulling back. He knew it was her inexperience that was making her hesitate, but if she didn't touch him he was going to explode, his balls were blue, he was sure of it.

"Baby, you're killing me!"

"Sorry, I just, I want to do it right, the way you like it. The others….well they liked it rough and usually once my mouth was open, they did it themselves. I don't know how to do it right." She blushed and the fear and uncertainty came back into her eyes.

"All you have to do is touch me and I'm in heaven. Just go gently, slow. You won't hurt me unless you bite down." She laughed on the exhale and nodded again before slowly licking the head of him. Tim growled and reached down to stroke her cheek, she nipped his fingers before putting her sweet lips over him and sucking gently. He almost came then as his hips bucked off the bed. She took him deeper, tongue rolling around his shaft and her hand stroked his balls and the base. He couldn't help fisting his hands in her hair as she licked and sucked, her head moving as his hips thrust helplessly, gently so he didn't hurt her.

Jessica knew the moment before he came and she curled her tongue around his tip with most of him in her mouth and sucked just a little harder. He muffled his roars with her pillow and she laughed as he came in her mouth, the vibrations spurring him on. When he'd finished, she licked her lips and wondered at the salty taste of him, her face frowning as she worked to puzzle it out. It wasn't a horrible taste.

Tim tugged her up gently by her hair and tucked her in against him, her head on his chest, leg between his, hand stroking his stomach. She sighed in pleasure.

"Thank you." He whispered, lips feathering over her hair and forehead. She smiled against his skin and kissed his chest above his nipple.

Jessica glanced at the clock to see that it was way too early to get up, it was a Saturday and it was only half past seven. Loads more time to sleep. She cuddled closer and drifted off again.

Tim watched her doze for a while, wondering at the gift she'd just given him. She felt bad about the other night and so she'd done something to relive him, asking nothing in return. He tightened his arms around her and fell asleep with his head on top of hers.

Neither of them heard the door open. Neither of them heard the shocked gasp. Neither of them heard the sound of a chair being pulled out. They did however hear the sound of pages rustling and groggily opened their eyes to glare at the intruder. Jessica woke up properly first.

"Julie!"

"Morning. Wanna explain?" She looked expectantly at her and then Tim yawned and rolled to cuddle, the sheet slipping in the process and properly flashing her cousin. Julie yelped and covered her eyes. Tim had the sense to look embarrassed and covered himself up again, before groaning and closing his eyes, hiding his head behind Jessica as she sat up, sheet clutched to her chest.

"What are you doing in here?"

"It's nine o'clock! Dad sent me in to get you up. It's a good job as well otherwise you'd be dead….but then again I wouldn't be traumatised. What's going on?"

"Not what you think. Tim came over last night and we were…fooling around. But then we fell asleep. End of story." Jessica tried to look as innocent as possible and hoped it worked.

"Uh huh. You know I don't believe you right? I mean, I know I don't know all that goes on in your life, but his…It's pretty much common knowledge that he does this sort of thing, a lot."

Jessica twisted to look at him and he shrugged. "I used to. But after Lyla…she was the last girl I slept with and that was ages ago…no, wait, Jackie was the last I slept with. But since her, no one. I swear. It's all you now, baby. Just you." She felt his sincerity and he was giving her puppy dog eyes which just made her laugh.

"Julie, I swear, we didn't have sex. We really did fall asleep. And you cannot tell your dad. You can't tell anyone. Please!" Jessica's puppy dog eyes were much more impressive and Julie rolled her eyes before promising not to tell. She did look a bit grossed out, but swore to keep it secret until they wanted people to know.

Jessica burst out laughing when Julie finally closed the bedroom door.

"I can't believe that happened. We got busted!" He joined in the laughing and soon they were both breathless and gasping and wondering what they were going to do.

"Get dressed. Then go out the window and knock on for me. You can have breakfast with us." She pushed him off the bed and handed him his clothes. He pouted but dressed and she watched with a smile, her lower lip caught between her teeth, eyes wide with appreciation. He bent over to retrieve his shoes and she gasped at the sight of his muscled backside. He grinned wickedly before grabbing her for a soul searing kiss. She shuddered and then watched him clamber out the window.


End file.
